Council of Bishops Minutes: 18 May 2800 AD
During the consistory meeting of 18 May 2800, the Council of Bishops discussed the formation of a universal seminary, the recognition of Archbishop Benedictus as dead, the beginning of the sede vacate, the mourning period, and the date of conclave that would elect Columban V. Minutes In the COUNCIL OF BISHOPS, Northshire Abbey Present: Bishops Moorwhelp, Sunwhisper, Servus, Ladekahn, Greenleaf, Valcari, Tzedeck, Alburton (late). 2107 Moorwhelp. In absence of clerk, motion to carry on with meeting in suspension of ordinary rules. Seconded by Bishop Servus. 2109 Vote. Carried unanimous, with some non-eligible parties voting. 2110 Moorwhelp. Meeting called to order. Non-episcopal dignities speak only with the sponsorship of a Bishop on the Council. This is intentional so as to bring all matters on the docket to satisfaction in a timely manner. Requests forgiveness for any errors which may result from unfamiliarity with the rules of procedure. First order of business: combined seminary. Congregation of Seminary Education formed at last council to train priests from the Eastern Kingdoms. The prefect of said congregation is Bishop Emeritus Sunwhisper. Project is of greatest importance for all priests. Yields the floor to Bishop Sunwhisper for an explanation of the congregation. 2117 Sunwhisper. Believes that what has prevented priests coming together is a lack of knowledge in the presence of a community. Seminary in the past has had many forms. Wants to combine many elements to use seminary as a stepping stone and source for further education--to provide information to the masses about contacts, locations, and reading materials. Until now, much of the information has been held as a closely-guarded secret which it should not be. Needs priests and monastics who are willing to impart their knowledge, and for the council to come together and reach out to the community to alleviate the intimidation for new priests who are just beginning. Sat it on Bishop Greenleaf's symposiums and was pleased to see a bishop discoursing with acolytes. Must start small; have building blocks to help new clergy start before throwing theology at them. Attend more symposiums, and feel comfortable in doing so. Yields the floor to Bishop Moorwhelp. 2127 Moorwhelp. Would request an exposition on the curriculum that the council can contemplate how each might individually serve. 2127 Sunwhisper. Can compile a basic structure of intended courses. For more advanced students, learning will be more experience and less bookwork. 2129 Moorwhelp. What does the council think of being admitted as experts on the congregation to discuss the seminary in a congregational meeting? Seconded by Bishop Tzedeck. Yields the floor to 2131 Servus. Could the council be informed of the members of the Congregation for Seminary Education? 2133 Moorwhelp. Congregation was only formed at last meeting and has only one member: the prefect. 2134 Sunwhisper. Confirmed. 2135 Moorwhelp. What does Bishop Sunwhisper think of the congregation expansion and discussion? 2135 Sunwhisper. Agrees. 2136 Moorwhelp. Offers to teach the sacred philosophy of the three virtues. 2138 Servus. Offers to teach sacred liturgy, scripture, and patristics. 2140 Elyona Gaius. Available for teaching; focuses on improving oneself more than teaching how to actually be a priest. 2140 Sunwhisper. Self-image is important to priestly formation. 2141 Moorwhelp. Holiness is a priest's primary job. How better to teach than through example? 2142 Sunwhisper. Will accept ideas after the council as well. Will leave advanced symposia to Bishop Greenleaf. 2143 Greenleaf. Will continue teaching moral philosophy, if Bishop Sunwhisper agrees. 2143 Sunwhisper. Agrees. 2144 Tzedeck. If needed, is most experienced in teaching History of the Church. Would be glad to assist Bishop Sunwhisper. 2145 Alburton arrives. 2145 Moorwhelp. Suggests that after the Council, the congregation might meet to discuss the future organisation of classes. Seconded by Bishop Greenleaf. Second order of business: appointment of bishops to sees and duties be granted to the Council of Bishops rather than the Archbishop (a post now vacant). 2147 Servus. Would be helpful; but power should be returned when an Archbishop is appointed. 2148 Greenleaf. Necessary for the function of the episcopacy, but should be resolved that the Council only has such power when no Archbishop is serving. 2148 Tzedeck. Should the council not first discuss new priors or those who are worthy of episcopacy? 2149 Valcari. What prevents the council electing an Archbishop? 2149 Sunwhisper. Agreed. Elects to employ as emergency powers, and transfer them to the proper office when an Archbishop is decreed. 2150 Moorwhelp. Fears that such a movement might advance that the Church can operate without an Archbishop. 2151 Tzedeck. Agrees. 2151 Servus. Agrees. 2151 Ladekhan. Agrees. 2151 Tzedeck. Motion to not assign bishops to sees until a new Archbishop is elected. Not seconded. 2152 Moorwhelp. Council as a whole could make appointments, and senior bishop carry out the duty. Two thirds approval to ratify. Alburton seconds. 2152 Vote. 5-3 against. Motion fails. 2152 Bishop Ladekahn departs. 2153 Servus. Such a vote would be expedient, but could lead to Bishops attempting to gain what is best for themselves rather than the Church. 2155 Greenleaf. If the Council cannot be trusted as a whole with the good of the Church's administration, how can any Archbishop elected from amongst them be so trusted? Does not suggest his fellows of the horse-trading that is suggested, nor understand what is to be gained by it, and the senior archbishop as administrator would alleviate the matter. 2158 Servus. Is not questioning merits, only pointing out what tends to happen. 2159 Greenleaf. Would not a public discussion in this Council about who is best suited be for the good of the Church rather than against it? 2200 Tzedeck. Does not believe Mellar suggests they are not worthy, but an Archbishop could reassign sees, so why not wait? 2201 Greenleaf. Might well have been argued for many years until the present, paralyzing the administration of the Church in the meantime. 2201 Valcari. If they are going to be assigned anyway, why procrastinate? 2204 Sunwhisper. We are not aware of what will happen in the future or if an Archbishop will be elected. Yet these positions must be filled. Promotes that we assign sees, but remain as equals in all matters. 2209 Valcari. Agrees. Suggests that unless overruled by the Council, an assigned Bishop would possess most authority within his or her see. 2210 Greenleaf. Seconds Bishop Sunwhispers proposal. 2213 Moorwhelp. Motion tabled, lacking two-thirds majority. Third order of business is appointment of priors: Edward Riddle of Alterac. 2214 Tzedeck. Would like to sponsor another. 2215 Moorwhelp. Fr. Riddle is a former member of the Scarlet Crusade, but departed from that group when it left the orthodox path. Requests Riddle to join the council and answer questions about his potential appointment. 2218 Servus. Supports his appointment. 2218 Valcari. What qualifies Riddle before the Light for such a position. 2219 Tzedeck. No question. Trusts Moorwhelp's judgement. 2221 Edward Riddle. I have served the Light from the moment I came of age. I have followed its ways and never wavered. The people of Alterac need a guide in the ways of the Light to keep them on the right path; is willing to be that guide. 2223 Greenleaf. It is well to say that one has walked the path of the Light without wavering and that the people of Alterac need a guide, but would like to know what specifically qualifies Riddle for the priorship--could the response be less general about qualifications, and give specifics regarding what efforts Riddle has done on behalf of the Light and its believers? 2227 Riddle. In the crusade has given sermons that moved the hearts of those who lost everything. Have healed body and soul from demons and corruption. Left all he knew to help the people of Alterac. Has tried to bring light back to a nation--and continues so to do. 2228 Melchiz. Moves to vote. 2228 Greenleaf. Seconds. 2230 Vote. Carried unanimous. 2233 Moorwhelp. Priorship of Edward Riddle is accepted, with the usual trial period ending at the next Council of Bishops. 2234 Tzedeck. Wished to sponsor another. 2235 Moorwhelp. Can it wait until the next convocation? 2235 Tzedeck. Has waited long enough. Let us vote quickly? 2236 Servus. Seconds. 2237 Moorwhelp. Allows the sponsorship. Requests haste so that his bath is not missed. 2237 General amusement. 2237 Tzedeck. Sponsors Fr. Albus Hammermo as prior. Has known Hammermo since the novitiate; learned in and graduated seminary, and were ordained, together. Hammermo has been instrumental in the college as a prebendary and a priest. Motion to allow him to approach to take questions. 2238 Greenleaf. Seconds. 2240 Tzedeck. Are there any who have questions for Hammermo? 2240 Greenleaf. No. 2240 Moorwhelp. Knows Hammermo to be worthy. 2241 Servus. Agrees. 2241 Moorwhelp. Proposes to vote. 2241 Greenleaf. Seconded. 2241 Vote. Carried Unanimous. 2242 Moorwhelp. Priorship of Albus Hammermo is accepted, with the usual trial period ending at the next Council of Bishops. Fourth order of business: recognising that Archbishop Jarl be officially recognised as deceased, his fate otherwise unknown. If accepted, a conclave will be called. 2245 Greenleaf. Requests formal declaration of how long Archbishop Jarl has been absent. 2246 Tzedeck. Archbishop Jarl has been absent for nearly two years now. 2247 Servus. Two years too many. 2247 Tzedeck. In the Autumn of the year before last. 2248 Moorwhelp. Since late November of the year 2798. 2248 Greenleaf. Absence now a matter of record. 2249 Servus. For two years the Church has had to endure the attacks of a broken world, without leadership--surviving only with shards of former repute. Many factions have formed; let the faithful see peace. Let the council accept that Archbishop Benedictus has passed. 2251 Moorwhelp. Any questions? 2253 Derec Grayson (out of order). Wishes to speak. 2253 Tzedeck. Not hearing from outside the council at present. 2253 Grayson (out of order). Did not ask Tzedeck for permission. Was speaking to Moorwhelp. 2254 Valcari. Those who are not Bishops are not called upon to speak. Respect the proceedings. 2254 Tzedeck. Was being polite. Grayson is not permitted to speak at this council. 2255 Grayson (out of order). Doesn't see how speaking is impolite. 2255 Moorwhelp. Move to vote. Servus seconds. 2256 Vote. Carried unanimous. 2256 Moorwhelp. Church is now in mourning during the sede vacante, after which a conclave will be called and a new Archbishop elected. Two remaining matters of doctrine are tabled. Closing prayer. In a mournful time, we cry out to the heavens. Beg mindfulness of the church, from high to low; help us to feed the poor and educate the ignorant even in our pain. 2301 Adjourned. Category:Council of Bishops Category:Minutes Category:Council of Bishops Minutes Category:Events Category:Church of the Holy Light